Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/11 April 2012
09:01 ooo yeah. 09:01 Well, Bane did break his spine in the comic.... :P 09:01 it's the season finale 09:01 Well yeah :P 09:01 <1999bug> i liek chicken 09:01 <1999bug> xD 09:01 I already watched it. In KOREAN : P. 09:01 <1999bug> Lol 09:01 ep. 13 09:01 <1999bug> Me too 09:02 And outside a tescos. 09:02 it is kinda funny how lego is in partner with ALL kid shows now 09:02 Of course, Bruce Wayne dying =/= Batman dying. 09:02 well all kid show networks 09:02 Look how finnaly shows up O_O 09:02 <1999bug> That's not true 09:02 u get 2 see lloyd's mother in season 3 09:02 Yeah, funny how they are aiming at their target audience. 09:02 <1999bug> There are lots of kids networks they're not signed with -_______- 09:03 -_- 09:03 i had a funnny feeling about that green 5 on loyde all alone. 09:03 User_blog:CJC95/King's_men 09:03 Hi Jag 09:03 Jag o/ 09:04 but i felt wrong because he was short and the green ninja was full length legs at the toy fair 09:04 (cake) hi jag 09:05 The Green Ninja has long legs so Lloyd can fit in a spinner better. 09:05 Hm. 09:06 BRB. 09:06 ASAP 09:07 Clone. 09:07 Here or real gone? 09:08 like loyd just gets taller magiclly 09:08 It's a kind of magic... 09:08 heres some thing that makes less scence: 09:09 Clones gone. 09:15 lego makes key chains and magnets of our favorite lego figs..... but 09:16 the magnets are GLUED to the figures and the chains are DRILLED into the figs body. 09:16 So? 09:16 Buy the real fig.# 09:16 <1999bug> They HAVE to glue licensed theme magnets. 09:16 Not a magnet set. 09:16 i even spent 15 bucks on a magnet set to fins out that they were glues in. 09:17 Otherwise how would the magnet stay on? 09:17 <1999bug> It can 09:17 Magnets. 09:17 What you expect? 09:17 They didn't use to be glued, though. 09:17 <1999bug> They glued it because Hasbro got upset at how they were basically releasing battlepacks of Star Wars characters for practically nothing... 09:17 no the magnet has studs on it , easy for a fig to stay but that glue all but the arms ans head. 09:17 <1999bug> So LEGO started gluing them. 09:18 Hasbro have some new collectable Star Wars toy. 09:18 Yup. They sued LEGO... 09:18 Hello. My internet is super slow for whatever reason. 09:18 hasbro is in partner with starwars they have no reason to complain there. 09:18 Diddy told me to come here. 09:19 i was lucky to pop off a yoda in the set. 09:19 What is it? 09:20 Back! 09:20 Keo! 09:20 What is it? 09:20 You got my message. 09:20 I couldn't get Hollis to come. 09:20 plus with a cape ducoos head,cape,awm's,saber,blade same with windu 09:20 head,arms,saber 09:21 Okay. Ti-- 09:21 :? 09:21 the ONLY way to but a single mini fig in stores is a watch-- its 15 to 20 bucks for 1 starwars fig 09:21 Uh. 09:21 Tiger? 09:21 its how i got my vader 09:22 Keo??? 09:22 I can't see our PM. 09:22 dont let rare lego figs tease you because there glued in kids 09:22 Diddy? 09:22 diddy__? 09:23 Call me Diddy, everyone. 09:23 k 09:24 No. 09:24 k? 09:26 Why? 09:26 I don't want to. 09:26 :P 09:26 Well I am fine with that 09:26 . 09:27 I played LEGO Universe (see my pic :P ,) and my name was Diddy. 09:27 I was semi-famous. 09:27 Well this is wikia. 09:27 And a few people know you. 09:27 So is the LU Wiki. . . 09:27 So? 09:27 As Admiral. 09:28 Adrimal. 09:28 Is this the lu wiki? 09:28 I needed to find an easy name, so I just spelt it wrong :P . 09:28 I was on it. 09:28 No, PZ. 09:28 Sorry. 09:28 Ahhh the bot!!! 09:28 ? 09:28 I mistake it as that wiki too sometimes. 09:28 Very confusing. 09:29 Should I make a new account? 09:29 09:30 No. 09:30 *sigh* 09:33 Ninja-squirrel5 PM Me 09:33 PM people yourself|! 09:33 I don't get that, either... 09:34 Ninja-Squirrel5 09:34 PM Me 09:34 whats pm? 09:34 PM someone yourself.... :| 09:34 Private Message. 09:34 Private Message 09:35 Ninja Squirrel Private Message Me Please 09:36 fine 09:37 o/ 09:37 o/ 09:37 Can someone help me change my name like CGCJ did? 09:37 g2g 09:39 pass 09:39 Huh. 09:39 Testing chat filter... 09:39 ass ass in 09:39 -.- 09:39 waz up darth henry 09:40 Here ye, here ye! 09:40 Nothing much 09:40 What happened to Tatooine's profile? 09:40 The chat filter is stupid. 'nuff said 09:40 o/ 09:40 Hi knight. 09:40 Tat is leaving. 09:40 Forever. 09:40 Why? 09:40 who? 09:40 We can no longer talk about tard is's. 09:40 No he's LEFT! 09:40 He's already gone. 09:41 Not leaving. 09:41 You can't say TARD IS? 09:41 Gone. 09:41 Filter. 09:41 Wow. 09:41 Stupid. 09:41 D: 09:41 ? 09:41 The TAR.DIS should not be filtered! 09:41 I agree! 09:41 Wait, it's proper name is T.A.R.D.I.S. :P 09:42 :P 09:42 I love dr who 09:42 Me too! 09:42 What other things are filtered? 09:42 Kingdumbs. 09:42 Nope. 09:42 Minecrap? 09:42 Nope. 09:42 there he goes again 09:42 *sigh* 09:43 This is yet another problem with the filter... 09:43 Now we have people learning new words... 09:43 Where is the emoticon page? 09:43 MediaWiki:Chat-emoticons 09:44 It's blank because of a CSS crap job. 09:44 *or JS or whatever 09:44 I know. 09:44 Me and cjc had lots of fun testing them out :p 09:44 MediaWiki:Emoticons 09:44 The glitch was even worse. 09:44 Wait. 09:45 The filter isn't an emoticon? 09:45 TARD IS! D: 09:45 It is. 09:45 Click edit. 09:45 And you can see the fabled list. 09:45 T.A.R.D.I.S. is a fun word. :P 09:46 :F 09:46 Filter. 09:46 (filter) 09:46 (x) 09:47 Ass ass ination is wrong. 09:47 (Confused) 09:47 Ass ass in. 09:47 How do you do that? 09:47 I just say a blue tit! 09:47 The vote passed because of the votes amassed 09:47 Yay tits no longer blocked. 09:47 Woah...... 09:47 The other word for murderer is filtered? :O 09:48 Wow.' 09:48 You cannot say TARD IS, Ass ass in, etc. 09:48 :X 09:48 Don't you hate it when people pour arse nic into your drink! 09:48 no 09:49 wait yes 09:49 Now you can't say someone cocked their head. 09:49 Nevermind. 09:49 ok..... 09:49 Please ass ist me in my ass ass ination 10:57 All right, guys. 10:57 who thinks I should change my avatar pic? 10:57 Why is the game Assassin's Creed filtered? :P 10:57 It's a dramedy 10:57 farcedy 10:57 So is there someone less lazy than me who's willing to look at recent drama forums? 10:57 It's a historical, pastoral, pastoral-comical, historical-pastoral, tragical-historical action adventure! 10:57 no 10:58 It's a romantic action thriller drama comitragedy! 10:58 Right? 10:58 Yay 10:59 LUWikiBot is the star! 2012 04 11